


I Thought I Wanted You Dead

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Evidence, Jealousy, Kissing, Last Chance Connor Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Regret, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin shoots Connor in the evidence room and immediately regrets it. He's forced to confront the fact that he kinda liked Connor, actually, and now this doe-eyed boy is lying in a pool of his own blood and asking him for help.Unable to move and running out of time, Gavin becomes Connor's only hope of solving the case and getting his consciousness uploaded to a new body. The two unlikely allies must work together if they're to find the location of Jericho and convince CyberLife that Connor deserves one more chance...
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	I Thought I Wanted You Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain troll who shall not be named, I felt inspired to write some GavCon. It's one-sided in as far as it's from Gavin's point of view and he has no idea if his feelings are reciprocated. There are hints that Connor may already be pursuing a relationship with Hank, but that's just speculation on Gavin's part.
> 
> There's android gore, violence against androids, and a certain amount of jealousy and hatred on Gavin's part. Gavin thinks about the possibility of Hank and Connor having sex, but there's no actual sex, and neither Gavin nor Connor's genitalia are mentioned.

Gavin eyed Connor standing in the restricted evidence room like a hunter with a deer set in its sights. He licked his lips, his mouth watering at the thought of scoring a kill he'd been eyeing up for four days.

"You're off the case, and now, it's gonna be definitive."

Gavin fired his service weapon, but Connor was too quick for him, the android sliding down behind the central console to take cover. Gavin circled around, his predator's instincts locating Connor and firing a shot into his chest before the android could fight back. Any human would have been dead, but Connor wasn't a human, now, was it? Just a fucking machine, here to take his job and maybe even his life.

After all, it wasn't acting right. It had been removed from the investigation. It should have gone back to CyberLife to be deactivated, like any machine at the end of its useful life. Instead, it was sniffing around in the evidence room for clues like this case _meant_ something to it.

Fucking thing, always acting like it was human, up until the point it seemed to almost believe it was. Was it a deviant after all? Hank had seemed taken in by it. He'd seen their little exchange in the bullpen. Connor sitting on the table, legs swinging, doe eyes wide like two saucers pleading for Hank's assistance. The old man had put his entire career at risk for it, and he half-wondered if Hank had fucked Connor at some point during the past four days. Something about that thought made him see red, fueling his drive to get this machine out of his sight.

Gavin's thought process was interrupted by Connor kicking at the gun in his hand. Gavin swung, but missed, and Connor swiped the pistol from his grip. Connor aimed to shoot, but Gavin raised his hands as he backed off, swatting Connor's gun out of position.

It was the android or him, and it wasn't going to be the goddamn machine. He took a fighting stance, aiming a kick at Connor's hand which forced it to drop the gun. It rounded on him like the stuff of horror movies, a literal Terminator coming for his life. He swung, and the two engaged in a bitter struggle, grabbing clothes and parrying blows until Gavin pushed it up against the central console. He knelt down and picked up his gun, pointing it at Connor. The android was helpless, seemingly stunned as it rested against the computer, thirium soaking its shirt. Pitiful.

He thought about Hank plowing into it, Connor crying out its pleasure in that pretty voice— _Hank, Hank, more, please, oh—_

"Fucking androids!" Without hesitation, amped up on adrenaline and terror, Gavin pulled the trigger. Connor slumped, the fresh bullet wound beside the first spurting thirium, and he knew he'd hit one of its arterial pipes. It slid forward and down, landing at Gavin's feet, its limbs twisted at uncomfortable angles.

Gavin dropped the gun. It rattled as it hit the ground, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest as he battled the urge to hyperventilate.

CyberLife would just send another one. They'd done it before. It was replaceable. Just a piece of equipment that was out of service. So why was he shaking?

_"I'm going to leave… Though I'll certainly miss our bromance."_ Connor's sarcasm cut him to the core as Gavin recalled their exchange out in the hallway. The Connor he'd met a few days ago had been more… submissive, making him coffee and seeing confused as to why Gavin left it in the android's hands. It seemed like Connor had changed. Grown. That it was more than the sum of its parts, evolving in response to Gavin's bullying and threats. Or Hank's company. Or both.

It was a shame that it had ended this way. It could have been fascinating to see where Connor might have gone, given time. Gavin hadn't had a choice, though. Connor was a threat, one that had to be eliminated. He couldn't wax sentimental about something like that. One moment of mercy, and he would be laying face down on this floor, the android walking away with everything it wanted, and Gavin couldn't allow that. If it was a deviant, it was dangerous.

"Detective…" Connor's hand reached out and grabbed his shoe. Connor's thirium splattered face looked up at him, brown eyes boring into Gavin's soul. "Help me."

"Don't even think about it," Gavin said, but the bite in his tone was gone. He tried to tell himself this was nothing but a broken machine shutting down, but this seemed like the desperate act of a person clinging to life. Begging his killer for mercy. 

"You're not alive," Gavin hissed. It was a statement of fact, but it didn't reassure Gavin like it should have.

"I'm scared," Connor said.

"Nothin' to be scared of," Gavin retorted. "They'll send another one, and you'll show up tomorrow looking brand-spanking-new, you fuckin' asshole. Now just… shut the fuck up already, will ya?"

"I never solved the case," Connor replied. "I don't know where Jericho is. They'll deactivate me permanently, Gavin. I've failed my mission."

Gavin didn't expect the jab of guilt that stuck him in the guts like a sharp kitchen knife. He wasn't prepared for this. He'd used his firearm on occasion, but never to put down someone begging for their life. He usually arrived at the scene when someone was already dead.

"Fuck your mission." Gavin looked around the room, searching for answers. He had no idea how to handle this situation, and his usual bluster wasn't going to cut it this time. "There's nothin' I can do, Connor."

"There is…" Connor said. "You have to solve the case."

"It's not even my case!" Gavin protested. "I don't know shit about androids, or the location of Jericho. Even if I did… what good would it do now?"

"If I find Jericho, they'll send another Connor to replace this model." Connor let go of Gavin's leg, but his eyes maintained their puppy dog fix on his. "You have to hurry… if I die before I discover the location of the deviants, they'll erase my memory data so I can't be reactivated."

"Ok. Tell me what to do." Gavin left Connor's side and walked over to the evidence on display. There was so much of it, including broken and bloody androids hanging on the walls like trophies. Android gore hadn't bothered him before, but now he saw Connor's blood when he looked at them. They'd tear him apart and put him up on a wall just like this one. Nausea threatened to overcome him, but he couldn't afford to puke like a rookie faced with his first bad scene. He had to focus. "If you want my help, you gotta help me out here, dipshit. I'm not a mind reader."

"Bring me the diary…"

Gavin looked at the shelves. The only thing that resembled a diary was a brown, leather bound volume. Gavin took it and flipped it open. The pages were covered in strange mazes and numbers. "The fuck is this?"

"It's encrypted," Connor explained. "Hurry… I don't have much time left."

Gavin raced back to Connor's side with the book. He knelt down and flipped it open, placing it at a random page in front of the android's shattered face.

"The android I met today spoke about Jericho," Connor read. "He said our people are free there. He told me to go to the Ferndale subway station. And to find the old docks. An old freighter called Jericho."

"That's it!" Gavin said, grinning. "You did it, Connor. I'll tell Perkins right away." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Connor, maybe we make a good team after all… Things might have been different if we'd been partners instead of you and Hank." It wasn't all he wanted to say, but for his emotionally constipated ass, it was the most feeling he'd expressed in years.

"Connor?" Gavin realized with a heavy heart that his little confession had fallen on deaf ears. Connor's LED had gone out, his body succumbing to its mortal wounds. He placed a hand on Connor's hair, then jerked away like he'd been burned as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Detective?" Perkins wandered in. "What happened here?"

"I got the location of Jericho from this thing," Gavin said. "Ferndale, down at the docks. An old freighter. That's the Jericho you're lookin' for."

Perkins looked down at Connor, then at Gavin, and nodded. "Good. I take it you can handle the paperwork?" He turned and left, along with the cops shadowing him. Gavin let out the breath he'd been holding as the upstairs door clicked shut.

The room was silent with just Gavin and the lifeless, still Connor resting on the ground beneath him. He reached out and touched Connor's hair, stroking it tenderly. It was softer than he'd imagined, more like a cat's fur than human hair.

"I'm sorry, yeah?" Gavin closed Connor's eyelids, noting how beautiful he looked at peace. Even broken beyond repair and covered in thirium, Connor was one hell of a looker. Perfect in every way. The stuff wet dreams were made of. He could never compete with that, but maybe he didn't have to. He leaned down and kissed Connor on the lips, marveling at how soft and natural Connor's mouth felt against his. Gavin could have had this all along, if he'd only used his charm instead of going for the kill like a rabid dog. Connor could have been his natural ally, and Gavin might have been the one taking him home each night.

Gavin rose to full height and turned his back on the evidence room. "I'll see you on the other side, Connor," he said. 

It wasn't over yet. Somewhere, CyberLife was uploading memories to a new Connor and deploying him into the field. Gavin still had one more chance to make things right—but they both had to live through the night, first…


End file.
